-Sportstunde-
by GrinsekatzeLina
Summary: „Ahhhhhh!" „Oh mein Gott Maka! Ist alles ok!" Soul rannte so schnell es ging in Makas Zimmer und brach kurz danach in Gelächter aus. „Was tust du denn da!" Eine alte FF aus meiner Hand, ich glaube die erste 'Schmutz' FF die ich jemals schrieb.


„Ahhhhhh!"

„Oh mein Gott Maka?! Ist alles ok?!" Soul rannte so schnell es ging in Makas Zimmer und brach kurz danach in Gelächter aus. „Was tust du denn da?!"

„Frag nicht so blöd, hilf' mir", jammerte die Meisterin rum. Sie war – wie auch immer das passiert war – in ein Springseil verhäddert und konnte sich nicht selbst befreien.

„Pffffff... Bwahahahahaha", Soul konnte sich nicht halten vor lachen, er beugte sich vorn über, hielt sich den Bauch und lachte wie er noch nie gelacht hatte.

„TU WAS!", jammerte sie wieder und funkelte Soul böse an und hoffte ihn damit dazu bewegen zu können ihr endlich zu helfen.

„Ja ist ja gut", gab er endlich nach und kniete sich zu ihr runter. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie Sportsachen trug. Sein Blick wurde fragend. „Ähm,.. Versuchst du sportlich aktiv zu werden?!" „Na was denkst du denn bitte? Dass ich das aus Spaß an der Freude mache? Dass ich mich gerne lächerlich mache? Jetzt tu' endlich was."

„Ja, aber warum?!" fragte er und fing an seine Freundin aus dem Seilwirrwarr zu befreien.

Maka setzte sich schmollend auf den Boden, zog die Beine an und murmelte „Na ja... Für dich" dabei zierte ein Rotschimmer ihre Wangen.

„Ernsthaft?! Warum?!", Soul war irritiert, seit wann machte Maka sich Sorgen um ihre Figur?

„Ich seh' doch immer wie du die anderen anguckst..." Maka stand auf, drehte sich von Soul weg und rollte ihr Seil zusammen. „A-Aber..." versuchte er zu Wort zu kommen doch Maka schnitt ihm das Wort ab „...Ach vergiss' es einfach" und ging einfach raus. Beim Laufen würde ihr hoffentlich nichts passieren.

Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Soul mit einem dreckigem Grinsen im Gesicht „Sport, hmh?!"

…

Maka lief eine Ewigkeit und ihr passierte wirklich nichts. Als die Sonne unterging, kam sie endlich wieder zu Hause an, sie war fix und fertig, ihr war warm, ihre Sachen klebten und sie freute sich einfach nur noch auf ihre heiße Dusche.

Sie öffnete die Tür und war erfreut Soul mal nicht zu sehen, er hätte sie wahrscheinlich nur aufgezogen, so wie sie gerade aussah. Also ging sie schnell ins Badezimmer um ihre Sachen los zu werden und zu duschen. Das heiße Wasser perlte an ihrem Körper ab und sie atmete tief ein und aus. Ein gutes Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper und sie fing an sich zu entspannen.

Nach einiger Zeit schlüpfte sie aus der Dusche, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und verließ das Badezimmer. Sie stockte kurz, wo war nur Soul?! Sie entschied sich aber es nicht zu hinterfragen und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Sie schmiss sich total erledigt aufs Bett und schloss die Augen, die sie aber kurz darauf wieder panisch öffnete, als ihre Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde. „SOUL!" schrie sie beinahe und hielt ihr Handtuch fest umklammert. „Raus hier!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Na na, so nicht Fräulein" entgegnete er ihr und krabbelte zu ihr aufs Bett. „W-Was.. Wird das?!" fragte sie leicht zögernd und ein zittern lag in ihrer Stimme. „Schh" brachte er nur hervor und küsste sie wobei er ihre Hände vom Handtuch löste. Natürlich protestierte sie, doch war sie nun mal nicht so stark wie er. Nicht, dass er sie nicht schon nackt gesehen hatte, sie hatten auch schon Sex, aber seit einiger Zeit wich sie ihm immer wieder aus, vertröstete ihn und gab ihm keine Gelegenheit ihr auch nur annähernd nahe zu kommen. Doch diesmal würde er sie nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein und merkte wie sie sich entspannte und aufhörte sich zu wehren. Makas Atem ging nun schwerer und ein Rotschimmer zog sich über ihre Wangen.

Sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und zog Soul hinter sich her. Es war wirklich schon eine Weile her gewesen. Sie lieferten sich ein ausgiebiges Zungenspiel und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Soul schob ihr Handtuch beiseite und legte diesen wundervollen Körper frei. Er liebte sie und alles an ihr, seine Hände eroberten jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers und dafür erntete er liebliche Seufzer seiner Geliebten. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, welche er von ihren löste und anfing über ihren Hals, hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein zu streichen um letztendlich bei ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten zu landen. Er leckte über ihre bereits steifen Brustwarzen, knabberte sanft an ihnen, saugte kurz daran und nahm ihre Brüste mit leichtem Druck in seine Hände. Maka genoss jede Berührung ihrer Waffe, auch wenn ihr es noch etwas peinlich war. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete stoßweise ein und aus. Soul glitt immer weiter hinab, versenkte seine Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel, schmeckte jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge über ihren Venushügel und versenkte sie dann ihrer vollkommenen Weiblichkeit. Sie war warm, feucht und schmeckte unglaublich. Gerade als er seine Zunge eintauchte wurde Maka nochmal ganz anders. „Aah.. Soul.." stöhnte sie und hob leicht ihr Becken und vergaß dabei wie peinlich ihr die ganze Sache doch war.

Soul liebte es, wenn sie seinen Namen stöhnte...Er liebkoste sie weiterhin und wusste genau welche Stellen er berühren musste um sie um den Verstand zu bringen.

Maka wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf steht. Sie spürte ihn überall und ihr schwirrten die Sinne. Eine Welle unvorstellbarer Lust rollte über sie hinweg, immer wieder stöhnte sie seinen Namen, bis sie letztendlich überwältigt von ihrem Orgasmus, schwer atmend auf dem Bett lag. Sehr zufrieden grinste Soul in ihre Richtung und beugte sich wieder über sie. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Er ließ ihr kaum Zeit sich zu erholen, geschweige denn ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben Luft zu holen. Maka versuchte immer wieder Soul seiner Klamotten zu entledigen, scheiterte aber kläglich und so zuppelte sie so lange an seinen Sachen rum, bis er aufgab und sich dieser selbst entledigte.

Mittlerweile war es so dunkel, dass man kaum noch etwas sehen konnte, nur das schwache Mondlicht spendete etwas Licht. Soul sah seine Meisterin an, sie war so hübsch, so atemberaubend und er durfte sie haben, er durfte sie lieben.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Körper, wäre sie angezogen gewesen, hätten seine Augen sie ausziehen können. Maka spürte wie Soul sie beobachtete, was ihren Puls schlagartig stiegen ließ. Sie setzte sich auf, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, legte ihre Wange auf seine und hauchte „ Soul~ … Ich will dich..." Sie errötete bei ihrem Satz, bei ihrem ausgesprochenem Verlangen und war dennoch froh, es getan zu haben.

Auch Souls Puls stieg enorm, als er Makas verführerische Stimme vernahm. Er hörte ihr Verlangen in ihrer Stimme, ihr Atem kitzelte seine Haut und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. Sie entledite ihn seines Shirts, sodass sie seinen trainierten Oberkörper begutachten konnte, er war ein atemberaubender Mann. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie liebte es ihn zu beobachten. Ihre tiefgrünen Augen verloren sich in seinen tiefroten.

Sie rutschte etwas näher an ihn und bemerkte dabei die deutliche Beule, die sich in seiner Hose gebildet hatte. Sie lächelte sanft und war froh, dass sie solche Regungen bei ihm hervorrufen konnte. Sie strich sanft mit einem Finger über seine Hose und erntete ein kehliges Stöhnen ihrer Waffe. Er schloss die Augen und rutschte etwas nach hinten, seinen Kopf im Nacken und genoss die Berührungen. Das Verlangen in ihm wuchs immer mehr, er wollte und konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Es kam ihm vor als würde die Blonde seine Gedanken lesen können, denn sie rutschte etwas von ihm weg und zog ihm die Hose samt Shorts aus.

Dann rutschte sie wieder zu ihm und ließ ihn in sie eindringen. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entrann ihren Lippen, ein Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper.

Als Soul merkte, was Maka da tat, guckte er erst überrascht und wurde dann von einem atemberaubenden Gefühl übermannt.

Sie war eng, feucht und den Anblick dem sich ihm bot war unglaublich. Er stöhnte ihren Namen und beugte sich vor um sie an sich zu ziehen. Der Weißhaarige gab ihr einen innigen Kuss, leckte sanft über ihre Lippen, spürte ihr Verlangen und strich über ihre weiche Haut. Sie bewegte sich erst etwas zaghafter, dann etwas wilder. Die Bewegungen wurden fester, intensiver. Sie spürten den Atem des jeweils anderem auf dem Körper, immer wieder durchfuhren Wellen über sie hinweg.

Maka schlang ihre Beine um seinen Hüfte, sodass er noch enger in sie eindringen konnte. Er biss ihr sanft in den Hals, keuchte leicht und horchte den kleinen Stöhnern seiner Meisterin.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, vergruben sich in ihrem blondem Haar.

Die Blondine stöhnte immer heftiger, ihr Atem ging schneller, sie fing an zu zittern und leicht zu zucken. Sie lehnte ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter und wurde bei den letzten heftigen Stößen von Soul von mehreren Wellten der Lust überrannt und auch er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück. Er ergoss sich tief in ihr, ihre Kontraktionen intensivierten seinen Höhepunkt.

Sie saßen noch lange schwer atemend, eng umschlungen so da.

„Und warum wolltest du jetzt unbedingt Sport machen?!" fragte Soul schließlich seine Meisterin. Diese blickte ihn missbilligend an. „Bitte?!" „Na du hattest sowas gesagt wie » wegen dir «, das versteh' ich aber nicht" hakte er nach. „Na ja.." druckste sie herum „..Ich hab mich unattraktiv gefühlt.." „Okay...Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Du brauchst keinen Sport machen, du bist perfekt. Aber wenn du unbedingt Sport machen willst, dann Matratzensport mit mir", konterte er wobei ein perverser Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. „HÄ?!" Maka war verwirrt, was sollte das denn jetzt. „Tja ich hab mich informiert, bevor du ewig laufen gehst – wobei du wohl gemerkt nur 467kcal verbrennst – kannst du lieber mit mir schlafen. Bei einem ausgiebigen Sexspiel mit zwei Höhepunkten verbrennst du rund 100kcal mehr. Kommt natürlich auf die Techniken an", er zwinkerte ihr zu und wartete auf das Donnerwetter.

„Du bist unmöglich" nuschelte sie, musste dabei aber grinsen, schmiss sich auf ihn und fragte frech „Runde zwei?! Ich hab da noch ein paar Kalorien die verbrannt werden möchten."

…


End file.
